


sin algún título.

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drifting Apart, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could it be possible that adam and michael's relationship had finally run its course?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sin algún título.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, the title means "without a title" or more simply put, untitled.

it's just one of those days. one of those days when they have a fight and adam says something stupid and then michael leaves and doesn't come home until the next morning. one of those days when it feels like maybe they rushed into marriage. one of those days when adam feels like he should have waited until michael was of legal age to marry him. it's just one of those fucking days, those days when it feels like they're drifting apart. and it fucking sucks. it just really fucking sucks because he knows michael loves him, and he loves michael, but he doesn't know what the fuck to do anymore. he doesn't know what to do to keep michael happy. just doesn't know. 

so he ends up apologizing, kissing michael all over, until michael gives in. he gives in and leads adam to their bed. it's just sex then, no words or looks are exchanged. all that is heard is adam and michael's shallow breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. they fall apart when they're done, each on their own side of the bed, facing away from the other. it goes on like this for months. neither of them says much to the other during those days and they're surprisingly okay with that. it's not until workouts begin again, that they're talking to each other normally. 

and it's not until adam starts acting more affectionate towards michael that michael notices that there's something wrong. he gets this deep, wrenching feeling in his gut that tells him that a storm is brewing. he doesn't want for that storm to ever enter his life. and it doesn't. once again, michael's gut feeling fails him again. 

one day, michael and adam get to their hotel room and michael finally breaks down and asks adam _why_ he's been acting all nice and romantic like all of the sudden. adam looks really surprised when michael asks that, hurt almost. then michael explains himself, telling adam that it felt like they were drifting apart during those months when they just had sex and rarely spoke or made eye contact. adam finally understands and tells him that he recently had a talk with an old college buddy of his, mark was his name. adam said that mark had recently divorced his wife, because of the same thing that was happening to them - mark and his wife began to drift apart and eventually drifted too far. he didn't want that to be them. 

"what happened to us?" michael asked. "we were doing so well. what are we going to do?"

"i don't know baby, but we'll figure it out."

and at that point, peace washed over michael like a tidal wave. and he knew then that everything was going to be alright between them. from now on.


End file.
